<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>桂魂之仍冶狂想 A 第一集 by rengye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926989">桂魂之仍冶狂想 A 第一集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye'>rengye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, Katsura - Fandom, Katsura Kotarou - Fandom, KatsuraKotarou, かつら こたろう, 桂小太郎 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《桂魂之仍冶狂想》是一个合集，分为A,B 两个系列，都属于《银魂》的同人。<br/>A系列是没有加入新角色的，建立在《银魂》漫画或动画基础上的仍冶版《桂魂》。<br/>B系列是有加入新角色的，建立在《银魂》漫画或动画基础上的仍冶版《桂魂》。</p><p> </p><p>主要是桂先生作为我的妻子，我实在受不了他一直待机，所以《桂魂之仍冶狂想》的目的就是不择手段（不是）让桂先生出镜。而且也不想再让桂先生卖蠢了。<br/>文章的风格会尽量与《银魂》的风格趋同，尽量让读者能够感受到再看《银魂》的感觉。<br/>我本人能力有限，以让自己快乐为主，尽量不ooc，尽到作为作者认真负责的责任。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>friend - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>桂魂之仍冶狂想 A 第一集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>提示：这一集是《银魂》动漫的第48集上半部分的同人。全文沿袭《银魂》动漫无厘头的搞笑沙雕内容，绝对没有cp向，当然由于是同人，在加入桂先生之后，剧情本身有些许变动。</p><p> </p><p>原作回顾：第四十八集上半部分讲述了土方休假过程中遇到攘夷志士八留虎三兄弟想要暗杀土方，却被土方和银时制服/感动的故事。同时土方和银时展现出他们的相似性，比如定食屋里类似的料理，电影院里奇怪的泪点，还有桑拿房里的坚持。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桌前的灯光暗淡下来，原是天色大亮。<br/>伊丽莎白端着托盘拉开纸门，微微的响动惊扰不到桂小太郎。<br/>案边几摞文件，长长卷轴从桌面上垂下。<br/>餐茶是伊丽莎白新备好的，无处搁置，腾不出手来举起字牌，只能凑得再近些。<br/>桂搁下笔，正坐起来，后背披着的光琳纹样和服落在地上。<br/>“谢谢。”腿坐酸了，撑着地板起来，带着早餐在朝院的走廊上吃。<br/>原本是想替他收拾一下桌面的，但纸张干干净净。“桂先生，您什么也没写？”字牌挡住早晨微热的光线。<br/>“啊！是啊，昨天看到了种植玫瑰花的杂交技巧！可恶，无论怎么样也没办法种出玄奘三藏的颜色！”瞪着眼睛无辜的模样实在令人生气，之后又蹙起眉头，将茶杯重重按在托盘上。</p><p> </p><p>？？？？？？？一晚上没睡就干这个去了？？？？？？<br/>伊丽莎白手中字牌都看不下去，直直想往他脸上拍，但是那眼下黑影深重，也是真的下不去手。</p><p> </p><p>自从武士阶级没落，攘夷志士群体中出现新型组织。打攘夷名号行偷盗之事有之；借武士名节做欺诈诱拐有之。错综复杂，混沌不堪。有些势力也曾想污染自己一派的纯洁性。<br/>那些打着这样那样旗号的，叫着响当当的名字的，几分家国天下，几分钱权名利呢。<br/>桂从没想叫什么，就是攘夷志士而已，从不在乎打出什么名号，“狂乱贵公子”也好，“逃跑小太郎”也罢，是褒是贬盖棺定论，在自己这里，永远都仅有一个桂小太郎而已。<br/>每一个武士都拥有自己的武士道，曾经有人的光芒吸引过他，但他不曾接受过对方的火种；如今也是相同，自己的光芒能够吸引多少人汇聚，那算是武士道的惺惺相惜，却不能用一束光的阴影去盖过其他光辉。</p><p> </p><p>伊丽莎白感觉自己听不到外面有声音，眼中也是静的，桂先生在想什么呢？<br/>停云住水，枝蔓不摇，一瓣花叶离了花托。<br/>“伊丽莎白。”桂突然开口，听见话的那人抽出字牌：“？”<br/>“我要去找银时。”花飞雪落，一池碧波。“今天，麻烦你看家啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊！疼疼疼疼！腿好酸啊！”“伊丽莎白快扶我一下！”<br/>借用过来的眼镜说道：“即使在同人文里，桂先生也帅不过三秒啊。”</p><p> </p><p>换了二十几套cos服，桂最终穿上一件内衫白色，外套黑灰条纹，领口处缝有黑色z字型花样，束起袖口的c服，还将刘海吹得分向两边，脑后扎一条蓝色绸带。<br/>“唔，这是来自异世界的人类服装，穿上之后就会有‘功夫’。”伊丽莎白眨眨眼，之前的问号字牌又二次利用了一把。桂伸出两指，在伊丽莎白肚子上戳了两下：“这样，你就不能动了。”说罢，就着手势在额侧比出“致敬”的动作，还要很酷的眨一下眼。</p><p> </p><p>穿上这身衣服，桂立马进入角色，在江户飞檐走壁，生怕别人不知道他恐怖分子的身份一样。最后落在万事屋门前的声音老大了，不用敲门，把新八吓得开了一个小缝查看来人。</p><p> </p><p>“烦死啦！”屋内的声音也不遑多让：“动画的超级美少女主的裙带都不见了！吵什么吵！抽下你的筋来做替代啊！”<br/>新八通过眼睛果然不瞎，看得出人：“抱歉桂先生，神乐酱的裙带不见了，她今天有和朋友的约会。您来找银桑？”少年侧身，桂顺势进去。<br/>“嗯，今天来找银时是有重要的事情。”明明应该是严肃的话题，脸色却不对，大概是刚吃完饭就跑了这么远，肚子痛。“我要去厕所。”</p><p> </p><p>新八还没来得及说银时不在，也没开始吐槽本身就容易和别重复设定的桂先生现在连马桶这一属性也要和痔疮忍者有趋同之处了。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么回事？银时也太邋遢了。身为武士这样不拘小节，生活腐败……”马桶上的管子挂了一根带子，勾着衣架，衣架上搭着宽大的草莓内裤，也没有仔细拧干，水都滴在马桶的垫圈上了。</p><p> </p><p>桂出来之后，新八才告诉他，银时带着他和神乐的工资去定食屋吃饭了，也不知道什么时候会回来。<br/>房间里已经有几十件东西往外砸了，心知不便叨扰，于是和新八告辞。</p><p> </p><p>定食屋所在的街区繁华，桂变了装也无需掩人耳目，到了影院附近，突然心中有异样的感觉，环顾一下，就看见了那个扎眼的银色卷毛。</p><p> </p><p>感觉到身后有人，银时快走一步，拉开距离之后再回身。“假发？”<br/>“不是假发是白桂堂！”桂伸出手指戳戳。银时完全不懂这家伙为什么会露出这种得意的表情，奇怪的挠了一把胸口被点的地方。</p><p> </p><p>路上并不安全，那种异样虽然消失，但不可掉以轻心。“银时，跟我来！”</p><p> </p><p>“有什么话快说吧。”两个人腰间缠着一条毛巾，桂还将长发包了起来。<br/>这间桑拿房里还没有人，是个谈论政事的好地方。<br/>哪里好了？谁会在这种地方谈正经事啊？电视剧里的贪官都是在这种地方落马的！都是在漂亮姐姐的身边被抓到的啊！虽然这里没有漂亮姐姐，但是大老爷们不穿衣服在一起更奇怪吧！！<br/>“放心，这里没有人会来的，在这种时间还能够坚持使命的只有攘夷志士！银时，那些税金小偷都是晚上出来玩的，不仅【哔——】还要【哔——】，甚至还会【哔——】。”桂抱臂，闭着眼，那种绝对自信的表情让银时的白眼能翻过去两翻。<br/>“怎么这么多消音？你到底参与过什么活动！这个同人文可还要发——”桂猛地睁开眼，银时也瞬间停住。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，兜里没烟……完全不适应……老板真是不近人情。”声音越来越大，好像就是冲着这间房子来的。</p><p> </p><p>两人立马对视，银时脸上猛然一层瀑布汗，下一秒就要直接蹦到房间对角线另一侧去。“银时！”桂比银时还要汗，茶色的眼睛缩成一个小点点。<br/>紧紧挂在身上的人即便是这么湿润的条件下也根本甩不掉，脚步声停止，门马上就要打开。</p><p> </p><p>“银时！神乐在找她的裙带。”桂的脸黑了一半，眼瞳中的光也消失了，就连勾起的嘴角也和中二狂魔高杉晋助一样。<br/>没想到啊没想到，原以为你假发只是个电波天然呆，果真是我错付了！坂田银时恨得牙痒痒，相比起多串，还是神乐比较可怕……</p><p> </p><p>土方拉开门，一股热气扑在身上，皮肤迅速湿润，眼前的奇怪景象让他完全忽略了温度的变化。</p><p> </p><p>明明是一间桑拿房，居然有两个人叠坐在一起，坐在上面那个抱着头发……一条毛巾绑在上半身？这里不是仅限男性入内吗？<br/>当他坐下正视两人的时候，又看见银时面部闪着少女漫男主才会有的光，画风突变成要把所有描写霸总的完美词汇堆叠进去的样子。双手从背对着他的那个人的肩膀环过。肩膀与手臂处的肌肉最为明显，虽然又热又基，但事已至此，除了强行掩饰别无他法。<br/>跟进来的八留虎第三人当然不会选择和土方坐在一边，按照男性的潜规则，小便池的都是要空一格的。从他的方向看，是能够看到桂的正脸的。<br/>这个时候他完全认不出来这是个人。</p><p> </p><p>桂虽然仅一百来斤，肩膀还是够宽的，想用毛巾挡一下胸前假装是女性实在是有难度，银时废了老大的劲儿把毛巾对角线上的那个小尖尖绑在一起，那么一使劲儿，肺里的气儿都要抽空了，面色菜绿，马上就要过去了。</p><p> </p><p>“土！方！君！从刚才起你就一直跟着我，现在还盯着我的人看，你究竟想做什么？”在少女漫画大霸总的语调里是不会有类似于弹舌那样的痞气口癖，只会发出低音炮，然后加几个“嗯？”<br/>顶着这样的脸说话，不用听内容都能把土方恶心一大跟头。<br/>还不用说土方，那个八留虎老三都开始吐槽：啊？你的人？那个东西是人啊……我感觉他已经要漏气了，真的哦，马上就要从你身上滑下去了哦！<br/>他感觉银色卷毛压根就是想让“他的人”死掉！</p><p> </p><p>“哈？我以警察的身份警告你。虽然不知道你是怎么带着……带着她进来的，看在今天我放假的份儿上不和你计较。你别太嚣张。”盯着那张刺眼的脸，土方就恨没带枪出来。<br/>“真是可怕啊警察了不起吗？人民公仆骑到人民的头上来了？哎呀呀呀还是说是一只单身狗所以嫉妒我？”开始骂街的时候，脸上的滤镜就消失了，不过有点晚了，环境的影响让任何人都没可能冷静，汗出的越多就越想骂娘。</p><p> </p><p>骂战几轮，毛巾的结突然崩开，吸入微薄空气的桂又活过来，开始咳嗽。</p><p> </p><p>糟了……这个声音不对！</p><p> </p><p>本身心里就有鬼，银时的表情的和动作都极度不自然，心里虽然尴尬，但是戏还要做全，扶着桂的肩膀：“啊，假，不，大姐，不是，宝bei……呕……”实在没忍住要干呕的欲望，桂的脑袋撞上银时的鼻子。桑拿室里温度高，血管都会被撑大些，这么一撞，鼻血喷涌而出，流了桂满脸。</p><p> </p><p>八留虎老三从桂脸色恢复的瞬间就认出他了，没想到今天可以将真选组副长和攘夷志士的大首领一起干掉。<br/>他走出门去，将桑拿室的门用链条锁住。</p><p> </p><p>血腥味满屋都是，土方额头青筋暴起，“你们两个二货在干什么啊？好不容易放一天假，倒霉死了！”<br/>桂眯缝着眼去找盆子里的水清洗。<br/>银时见眼下无法止血，干脆想让大家同归于尽，仰着头就对着土方呲血。<br/>“你疯了吗混蛋！”这种时候完全没法近身，脚下地板还湿漉漉的，不论是追的人还是躲的人，都毫无形象可言，不知道哪一步就可能会闪一跤。<br/>银时还张嘴大喊，压根不怕血会流进嘴里：“谁是混蛋啊，让你看看阿银能身-寸多远啊！”</p><p> </p><p>作者的话还是要听的。<br/>土方乖乖在房间角落里摔倒了，他身前就是洗脸的桂。<br/>两个人撞在一起，盆子里的水全倒了，房间内温度猛地上来，这时候银时土方两个人才感觉到自己已经有了缺氧的症状。<br/>身下一个人肉垫子，硬邦邦格楞楞的，带着黑边儿的视野里，手按在那人的胸前了。<br/>？？？！！！<br/>房间里只有三个人吧……那这个不就是……<br/>“对不起！”顾不上什么缺氧，土方赶紧爬起来，小腿被绊了一下，跌在座位上。<br/>桂一时间不知道自己应该表现出什么反应，今天出门的变装是“白桂堂”，他自我代入的原本是这个角色的形象。而中途又带入了一个完全没有事先设定的女性形象。<br/>也不能说完全没设定吧，毕竟和银时这种废柴大叔在一起的应该是废柴大婶儿？桂自己开始吐槽了。</p><p> </p><p>银时也很怂，土方已经摸到桂的胸口了，完了完了绝对暴露了，他两根手指堵住自己喷血的鼻孔，想着下半辈子是不是要吃“公家饭”了。</p><p> </p><p>土方反应过来自己手中触感只是薄薄的肌肉也没用太长时间，因为如果真的是女性，自己的脸怕是要被打肿了。</p><p> </p><p>他起身走向背对着他的桂。<br/>这时桂已经打好腹稿，将自己脑中那个nrt经历的女性角色的祖宗十八代都扒出来了。正在兴头上，一回头直接和土方对视上。</p><p> </p><p>“桂小太郎。”土方对这张脸可是记得清清楚楚，通缉令上红底的照片是千挑万选出来的其中一张，其余的一些动态情报图上，有做米x鼠，宝x梦，蓝x灵，超级xx人，花x子等数十种cos的，还有各种职业，例如法师，射手，吟游诗人等。每一张照片他都记在心里。</p><p> </p><p>洗干净脸上血渍，也抛下了刚刚修订好的角色设定，用桂小太郎来面对土方十四郎。</p><p> </p><p>“正是。”解下头上的毛巾，黑发散落，不需要整理就能恢复成最熟悉的那个样子，桂抱臂身前，做出吻合通缉令的表情。</p><p> </p><p>土方斜睨一眼银时，对方将二指又往鼻孔里进了一段，血液挤出，整个人瘫倒下去。</p><p> </p><p>他早就说过今天是休假，无意将气氛弄得这样剑拔弩张，土方坐在最开始的那个位置，桂竟然跟着坐在他身边。两人这样并肩而坐，实属旷世奇景。<br/>“所以，你和……”他得知道万事屋老板究竟是什么立场，但他没打算听信桂的任何回答。</p><p> </p><p>有时候敌人比朋友更加了解一个人，桂也没有忘记土方的话，他甚至更加轻松，微笑着答了：“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“我早就看出来了。”桂也没打算相信土方的话，事到如今还有什么可解释的呢。<br/>他甚至可以跟土方多说两句：“当然。”<br/>桂稍微侧坐一点，土方也偏过头紧盯着。<br/>他倒是没在乎土方的这股紧张劲儿，拿手在胸前比划着：“如果真的要女装，这里要放垫子，不能是连体的，那样会很假。”说着还看了一眼土方的胸口，把对方看得发毛。“如果是你的话……可以有D。”<br/>“哈？”土方双手护胸，身体还往回缩了一下。<br/>桂的眼神突然变得有些怜悯，继续道：“胯也要垫一下，虽然比胸难搞，不过不垫会很奇怪。”虽然是在指土方，画面却还是在桂身上。桂的腰很细，胯部也窄，毛巾围了将近两圈，基本上没有赤膊镜头的他，今天可是要好好看一看的。</p><p> </p><p>“真是变态啊，看来以后排查的时候也要注意女装了。”居然被一个恐怖分子聊尴尬了，想摸烟，却什么都摸不出来。</p><p> </p><p>这种和平场景可不常见，桂想尽快转移话题：“如果税金小偷的能力也就是这样了，那今后还要考虑一下是不是需要便装。土方，你分明也是武士，为什么选择了幕府？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”怎么会选择幕府，只不过是选择了那个人而已。回忆中的猩猩很美。“什么都不知道，就不要乱说。”<br/>桂也不恼，对于敌人的了解，他从来不嫌时间长：“也是，我不知道你的过往，这无所谓，但是你知道自己的敌人是谁吗？”面色不变，话却危险，银时眼皮都动了一动。</p><p> </p><p>“比起敌人，应该更要注重朋友才对吧。”土方看着靠在一边的银时。血液止住，银时起身：“什么敌人朋友的，如果一生要记住那么多的面孔，谁都吃不消吧，只要吧想守护的东西放在心里，这一生只为一件事情奋斗就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>bgm响起，门外老三感动得热泪盈眶，推开门就想放他们出来。</p><p> </p><p>可惜这是桂魂。“银时，这个世界上，不是所有人都那么强大，不是所有人都能达成最好的结局。”桂很认真，此处没有音乐，高温也没有降下，但此刻很静。<br/>“书上记载的历史，一撇一捺都是千军万马，一字一句要流过几代人的生命。星河永耀，日月不朽，人生一瞬，苍天一眼。一句悔悟何其沉重，一段沉寂何其漫长。如若只看得到一件事情，那万家灯火将一同熄灭。”<br/>过了今日，恐怕没有再次对话的机会，桂还想要多说一点：“土方，江户终究是黎民的江户，身为攘夷志士，早就生死不论，所为的只是一个国泰民安而已。”<br/>说到最后，一双眼瞳锁在老三身上。<br/>土方不打算反驳什么，桂的话是真心的。这种语言像是在描绘梦幻，内里无比真实残忍。曾经给他们一个梦的人也有这般愿望。<br/>话都是两说的，以往形容成难缠狡诈，如今也能称一句坚韧通透。如若不是立场不同，谁不想与俊杰同道呢。</p><p> </p><p>“啰嗦，跑到桑拿室来给人上课，净说废话。”土方上前一步。<br/>老三突然懵逼，怎么突然都看向自己这边：“不……他是桂小太郎！应该抓他啊？”他已经不知道究竟谁的脑子坏掉了。</p><p> </p><p>“桂？万事屋的，你看到了吗？”<br/>“哈？什么？在做梦吧。”</p><p> </p><p>再次看去，桂已经失去踪影。<br/>土方休假期间抓捕攘夷志士三人，奖金增加百分之五。<br/>万事屋老板今日的花销全部赚回来了。</p><p> </p><p>桂离开时特意又去了一趟万事屋。“新八君！记得提醒银时，把神乐的裙带从内裤上面拿下来！我就不上去了。”在楼下做完好事的白桂堂转身去北斗心轩吃面了。<br/>----------------------------end------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>